The World of Wizardry
by Bocaj Namolloh
Summary: This is set after Harry Potter and Voldemort. Several years later. Things can and will be different. This is just a warning.
1. Reunion for the Many

Chapter 1: Reunion for the Many  
  
"Hurry up, will you?" Chase called as he ran towards the train station. This would be his fifth year at Hogwarts and he was excited as ever. He always felt excited going back to Hogwarts, but this year things seemed a bit different. He stopped in front of the wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Have a good year, Chase," His dad said, as he handed Chase the entire luggage, including his raven. See his dad was a muggle as his mother was a pure blooded witch.  
  
"I will dad, have I ever proved you wrong?" He smirked, as he looked up into his father's dark brown eyes.  
  
"Actually, let's see how many times you have," His dad replied counting numbers on his fingers.  
  
"Dad, I've told you before those times I got, well you know, it was an accident," He said winking," Listen I've got to go, or I'll be late, see you the end of the terms."  
  
Chase's father waved as he watched his son go through the wall. It disturbed him every time he did that, but he knew his son would be ok.  
  
Chase looked at the many people that knew was just like him. He never felt comfortable in the muggle world. He wished that his mother would've gotten custody of him, when his parents divorced. He ran his hand through his brown hair, which was coincidently down to his ears. He didn't like getting it cut and his father was completely fine with it. Chase then began to look for his best friend, Zayd Black. He hopped into an empty compartment and began to put his stuff away, as he put Raven next to him.  
  
"What was I thinking, Zayd actually being on time!," he thought rather amused. It seemed as if he was the first one of his friends to arrive. He began to shuffle around taking things out of his suitcase, looking at random things, when he heard the compartment door swing open. He looked up and saw the beautiful Kristine Wood.  
  
"Why hello there Kristine," He said with a grin looking at the girl. "Hey Chase...what are you guys doing this time?" she sighed. "I don't know what you mean," He said looking hurt but on the inside, he did have a prank brewing. She sighed. Kristine had heard that line many times before. "So are you going to be with Zayd and me?" He asked with concern. Her long, curly blonde hair swayed as the infamous Zayd Black had entered the room and passed by her. "'Lo Chase, Kristine," He said nodding to them. Zayd had short black hair. "Well, seeing as Phiona isn't here yet, I might just be with you guys," Kristine answered, after nodding back to acknowledge that she knew Zayd was there.  
  
Time passed by, and the train began its trip to Hogwarts. Chase, Zayd, and Kristine spent there time peacefully talking about what happened during the summer. "So I see you're a prefect...isn't that nice," said Zayd with deep disgust in his voice. "Well so are you Zayd and you, Wilder," she said laughing. Zayd and Chase looked at each other. They thought everyone got a badge when they entered their 5th year. "What do you mean we are prefects," Chase said seriously. "Well you two are prefects, the head boy and girl were wondering where you two were," she replied coolly. Chase and Kristine are both in Ravenclaw but Zayd is in Slytherin. Chase and Zayd started to break down laughing. "Good joke Kristine, seriously though, who's the other prefect for Ravenclaw, and who are the prefects for Slytherin," Chase laughed with a tear in his eyes. Kristine gave them that serious look she gave when she was tired of joking around. "Why us though?" he asked quite confused. "Why don't you ask the Headmistress when you two get to Hogwarts?" She suggested. "Good idea, but it'll be the first time we actually stepped into that office for not being in trouble...." Zayd said pondering. At that moment the train came to a stop....  
  
At the time Chase was standing, so when the train stopped, he naturally slammed into the door. "Shit, that hurts..." He mumbled his face up against the door. The door opened as two boys and a girl looked in at them. "Who do we have here?" the girl asked picking Chases head off the floor,"Wilder, well at least we know that you have a job for you, kissing peoples feet." She laughed cruelly and the two boys started to laugh as well. Chase got off the floor smirking. "You tend to forget, Icy, that incident in Professor Snapes, the git that he is, though I did make you bald," He laughed. Icy stopped laughing instantly, anger flared up into her eyes. "You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard, mudblood, a decent wizard would've at least harmed me," she spat. "I wasn't aiming to go down to that low level of harming someone for no reason," Chase growled, holding onto his wand tightly. Zayd got into the middle of this. "Icy just go, will you?" He asked holding onto Chase's shoulder, so he didn't do anything stupid, which he was known to do. "You're lucky you have a Slytherin with you, Wilder," she laughed turning around, walking away. Ashen and Zach followed Icy. Icy was a 6th year Slytherin, Zach Tantum was a 5th year Slytherin, and Ashen Hollow was a 3rd year Slytherin, who admits to just hang around with them to feel bigger than other people.  
  
The door slammed shut, and Kristine opened her mouth. "I wonder why the train stopped," she said to the two boys. "I don't know Kristine, could be anything," Chase smirked. Phiona had come through for them. "Yea, I know what you mean mate," Zayd said sounding concerned. Just then, the lights went out for a matter of 5 minutes, during this time people started screaming. Peter Pettigrew stared into the compartment menacingly, as Phiona Silvermoon, another 5th year Ravenclaw, ran in from the other side. 


	2. Words of the Wise

Chapter 2: Words of the Wise  
  
Chase turned around as he saw Phiona running in. "Good work there, Phiona," He said smirking. Zayd also announced his approval," Yes very satisfying, now for the fun to start!" Zayd and Chase both had smirks on there faces, of course they didn't notice Peter Pettigrew was behind them either. Kristine looked at Chase, obviously she was displeased. "CHASE WILDER!" she boomed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS TIME!?" Chase looked at Kristine, as a renegade puppy would look down to his mother. Zayd laughed at how Chase was acting. "Shut up, Black, you're next," Kristine threatened. That instantly shut Zayd up.  
  
"Yes, indeed, do tell us, what are you two up to this time," said the weasel voice of Peter. "Professor," said Kristine surprised. Phiona just looked on at this situation with amusement. "Miss Wood," Pettigrew said with nonchalance," Now tell me, what you two boys up to, so we can get this thing over with." "You know, professor," Chase said with disgust, especially towards professor," I'd have thought you better than this, I mean being with the marauders and all..." "Yea, you'd think that he had more courage or something," Zayd said shaking his head, having it lowered in pity. "Mr. Black and Mr. Wilder this is no time for mind games," Pettigrew said meekly," Now either tell me what you two are up to or I'll just have to send you to the headmistress!" "Is the headmistress fine with you Zayd?" Chase asked without concern. "Yea, headmistress is fine," Zayd said looking out the window, rather bored. Peter didn't know what to say, he just left, mumbling something about kids having no respect these days.  
  
Chase, Zayd, and Phiona laughed as Professor Pettigrew left the room. It was just too funny. "So what's been new with you over the summer, Kristine," Chase said trying to start a conversation but all Kristine did was give him the cold shoulder. "What'd I do this time?" Chase said confused; this made Kristine explode. "Well I don't know what you did, Chase," Kristine spat sarcastically," Maybe because you are pulling off another one of your infamous pranks, and you just insulted a professor." "She forgot the time that you took your Firebolt 3000 and spied on her while she was-""I don't know what you are talking about Zayd," Chase interrupted. "You did what!?" Kristine asked angrily, "Chase Wilder, I never thought you could be so perverted in all of your life! You're just lucky I'm not like Icy and jinx you for just hearing that!"  
  
Chase looked at Zayd, as Zayd looked at Phiona; all three were just simply dumbfounded. "Sorry?" Chase said questioningly. "Chase Wilder you are one of the most arrogant people around!" Kristine yelled. The train began to go as the lights turned back on. They, in an hour, were back at Hogwarts; but it wasn't a pleasant ride. As the lights turned on dung bombs had dropped from the ceiling. All part of Chase and Zayd's plan, then as everyone ran into different compartments, other random objects had fallen. Such as feathers, jinxed balls (such as a jinxed bludger), and of course small packets of paper that said "Welcome the new century marauders, may they live long and prosper!" Everyone knew it was from Zayd and Chase, except the first years that looked upon the papers with slight fear and excitement. The two boys got into the carriage, while Kristine was too angry to even see Chase, went into the one in front of them, Phiona with her.  
  
: "Ok so we ask why we are prefects while we are up there correct?" Chase asked Zayd trying to get this all organized, "Any practical jokes, gags, mind games?" "Hmm...I don't know mate, you know that women, anything can get her mad," He said thoughtfully," And I mean I don't want that treatment again..." Chase and Zayd both shivered when he mentioned that. The ride to the castle seemed rather fast. Either Chase had fallen asleep or he had lost himself when we went deep into thought; but Zayd had told him they were there. "Careful, you two," said the familiar, monotone voice of Snape, "Or maybe it would be better you two being gone from this school entirely..." Chase and Zayd just passed by pretending not to hear Snape's words. "I thought he was supposed to like people in his house," Zayd mumbled, as they stepped upon the first step of the giant citadel.  
  
Note: WWWWWEEEEEEEEe two chapters in like one day...well two but whatever...hope you guys liked the two chapters so far, my first time doing a story, but this has a lot of twists a lot of stuff you guys might like, or dislike but oh well.....review!!! 


	3. Croaking Lost House Points

Chapter 3: Croaking Lost House points  
  
Walking past the Great Hall they had begun to climb up the stairwell. "You know, it's kind of a pain having to walk to her office...," said Zayd trying to start a conversation. "Yea I know what you mean but still, maybe this is another way to teach us not to misbehave, rather we choose to ignore this 'punishment' or not is beyond me," Chase shrugged. He looked around. Everything had changed since the last time they'd walk the halls together. "I can't help but wonder who the new Transfiguration teacher is, since McGonagall left," Chase mused. "What do you care anyway, you never did pay attention in that class anyway," Zayd spoke smirking; "All you did was look at Kristine and day dream." "Like you didn't have your eyes on Icy," shot back Chase. "Come on, mate, that was so long ago, you know I don't do that anymore," protested Zayd. "I beg to differ," said the voice of Phiona. Chase and Zayd turned around, seeing Kristine and Phiona behind them.  
  
"Why hello there," pleaded Chase," Honestly Kristine I was vain for trying to see you...but I know my lesson now, please forgive me, I am forever at your mercy."  
  
"Stop trying to suck up, Chase," Kristine said highly irritated. She looked around at the others and sighed, seeing the pleading faces of her friends," Fine you're off the hook for now, but if it happens again don't think I won't curse you!"  
  
"I think Kristine has a crush on him," whispered Zayd to Phiona, "I wouldn't have let him off that easily even if he begged and pleaded for the rest of his life!"  
  
"I don't know Zayd, Kristine seems to have her eye on Zach Tantum, but Kristine is a peculiar one...," mused Phiona softly," Besides even if she did have a crush on Chase, who's to say she doesn't have a crush on Zach either?"  
  
The walking ceased after what seemed like centuries, Zayd and Phiona having their own conversation, while Chase was looking at the walls and portraits of so many people. Kristine just seemed to be there because Phiona had dragged her along (which wasn't unusual). Here they were, standing in front of a stone gargoyle, hoping the Headmistress didn't change the password. "Ok, Zayd, Chase; what's the password?" asked Phiona. "Last time we were here," Chase began. "The password was gasping flabbergasters," finished Zayd, as the gargoyle jumped out of the way. "Weird password...," muttered Kristine as they continued their journey to the headmistress's office.  
  
"What do we have here?" croaked the voice of none other than frog- faced Professor Umbridge!  
  
"We'd like to know the same thing," replied Chase motioning with his hands Zayd and himself were there to have a talk with her.  
  
"Why in the bloody hell are we prefects!?" yelled Zayd forgetting his place. He hit himself on the head when he realized what he had just said.  
  
"Detention, Mr. Black, I want to see you here after all of your classes, understood? And I shall take 10 points away from Slytherin just because of your dirty mouth," Umbridge smiled, pleased that a house already lost points.  
  
"Can you just answer our question," Chase growled. He never did like Umbridge to begin with; he couldn't believe he was here because he chose to go.  
  
"Patience, patience child," Umbridge tortured," I'm also giving you detention, Mr. Wilder, and taking away 5 house points for your rude actions, you should know where your place is!"  
  
"Professor Umbridge that's unfair!" fought Kristine, surprised she spoke up. Looking upon the others, they seemed just as surprised as they were.  
  
"Miss Wood, you don't have the authority to tell me what is right and what is wrong!" Professor Umbridge announced, angry that someone dared challenge her authority," You, with Mr. Black and Mr. Wilder, also will be receiving detention!"  
  
Phiona knew what was going on and she kept her mouth shut, no need for four children to be in detention. "How long, headmistress," Chase asked, sounding very displeased," Are we going to have this detention?"  
  
"As long as I feel fit, dear Chase, you were such a youthful boy, if only you put that extra energy into good, maybe you wouldn't be here, getting a detention right now, but alas," Umbridge preached, "You were being stupid, and forgot your place. You are a prefect because I decided you should be! You are here because of me! Now leave, before I decide to take more house points from you all!"  
  
The trip back to the Great Hall was very silent. None of them talked, though they all felt as if they were being watched. As the group neared the tables, they bid their farewells to Zayd as he hurried off to the Slytherin table, while all of them headed for the Ravenclaw table. Apparently the Sorting Hat already finished its ceremony as everyone was eating, and chatting merrily about the summer vacation. Kristine on the other hand was rather grumpy, as she sat at the table, talking to no one and eating no food.  
  
"It's not that bad Kristine I mean, Zayd and I have had detention so many times before, trust us, she makes it seem worse than it already is, the worst detention I've ever had was cleaning the bed pans in the hospital ward," Chase said cheerfully, biting into a turkey leg, "Of course it was disgusting but that's the worst I have ever had it!" Phiona hearing this suddenly lost her appetite.  
  
"That's something you shouldn't discuss at the table Chase!" Phiona said looking as if she was going to throw up," I mean where are your manners, your priorities? That's definitely something you don't say at a dinner table!"  
  
Kristine laughed; it had been the first time she laughed since leaving for Hogwarts. "Alright, I'll believe you Chase, I mean you and Zayd have been in there so many times before!" She exclaimed smiling.  
  
Note: Chapter 3 is finished yay...cold feet you are the person I would like to thank for being my first reviewer ever! We shalt all honor cold feet! 


End file.
